Logistics systems and conveyor systems or storage and retrieval devices used in logistics systems are known in different designs. Goods are continuously stored and retrieved in the logistics systems. The goods are delivered in large units, e.g., on pallets, and then stored in shelf compartments (storage racks). In addition, usually simultaneously, various goods are retrieved from the store and collated to customer specification.
The aim of all logistic systems is to achieve the highest-possible throughput in terms of storage and retrieval processes for the least-possible technical outlay. This can be accomplished in principle by increasing the speed of individual conveyor elements or by providing several identical components for parallel operation. Increasing the speed, e.g., of the conveyor systems, however, greatly increases the demands on the performance and ruggedness of the mechanics. Increasing the capacity through the use of components for parallel operation, in contrast, creates the problem of increased space requirement and increased mixing of different, separated unit loads within the logistics system. The latter, in turn, increases the outlay for storing the unit loads in a shelf storage (high-bay racking) by means of a shelf operating device (storage and retrieval device).